User blog:Ricizubi/The OPW:Prologue
"I once started an adventure. It was all because I heard the story of the legendary treasure, One Piece. On a normal day of early summer, I took some food, no money, a load of drinking wat ter and my ambition to enjoy life at its fullest. To be sincere, I was plain curious. I was curious to discover One Piece, the world and I might've even searched for what being free meant. On that fateful day I set sail." He did set sail, but on every island he wasn't feeling like home. He fought and fought and fought and weirdly enough he didn't become famous, although he beat many adversaries. He even reached the New World and then he somehow managed to escape all of the worst situations, reaching an island close to the destination of this world, Raftel. The island he reached was the weirdest island he encountered in the New World. The weirdest! That island.... it was... Normal! In a world where what we knows as weird becomes normal, something formerly normal now becomes weird! With all of his experience, he felt unprepared. He reached a port and docket on the island. The deep blue sky looked at his deep blue eyes and his eyes checked the sky and then they started exploring the island, which seemed nothing different from a normal island outside the Grand Line. He looked at the city in which he stood. Rici: What? He looked at the place confused over its normality. Rici: This place really isn't normal... This is the New World, right? Or did I already go past Reverse Mountain? He roamed the island and found nothing interesting at all in the residential area. Although everywhere he asked about One Piece, he discovered more details about it. But he reached a place which he was instantly charmed by. A fighting arena of the island. He watched the fights with insane passion. First he saw a large arena where people fought for the title of best. A huge crowd was cheering them on. It was a 3-way battle and the least favorite won it by cheating. Richard came exactly on time to assist the final battle's ending. An ending which ALMOST caused a riot large enough to engulf the island in chaos. After that Richard discovered another place with random fights. It wasn't by far as interesting as the arena, but then a shadow covered him and he turned his stare towards the sky. His jaw dropped. He was in awe from the sight of small islands levitating in the sky and people leading HUGE battles on them. On the top of that there was a man who controlled it all. Imhungry4444. User of the Fuwa Fuwa no Mi. Richard visited 2 more people of incredible talents. Predicting of the future. Yountoryu '''and '''BLS. In that same day he learned that the island was the favorite island of 2 Yonkos! The island itself wasn't a big deal, but the people he met there in one single day were by far the most incredible ones he ever met. Rici: I think I'll hang around this place for a while, before I find out what One Piece actually is He said that with a large smile on his face at the end of the day whilsy laying on the beach and staring at the night sky. Category:Blog posts